303 - Twice Upon a Time
Twice Upon a Time ist die 303. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete als Weihnachtsspecial die 36. Staffel. Es handelt sich um Peter Capaldis letzte Episode als Doctor. Er wird von Jodie Whittaker abgelöst. Erstmals seit The Five Doctors greift der Erste Doctor aktiv ins Geschehen ein, diesmal gespielt von David Bradley. Handlung Der Zwölfte Doctor weigert sich zu regenerieren, worauf er von seiner TARDIS zum Südpol gebracht wird. Völlig überraschend steht er dort seiner ersten Inkarnation gegenüber, die seine Ansichten teilt. Während sie sich noch darüber streiten, wer sie zueinander sind, tauchen Captain Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart und eine seltsame Glasfrau auf, womit das letzte Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors beginnt. :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der historische Teil der Folge spielt während des Weihnachtswunders im Ersten Weltkrieg, bei dem die Soldaten über Weihnachten den Krieg Krieg sein ließen und zusammen feierten. *Der Prolog der Episode und die Rahmenhandlung für den Ersten Doctor stammt aus der verschollenen letzten Episode von The Tenth Planet. Für den Prolog wurden die alten Sets nachgebaut und Textstellen aus dem originalen Drehbuch verwendet. *Der Doctor hatte immer schon eine versteckte Bar hinter einem der Roundelle. (The Husbands of River Song) *Rusty wurde vom Doctor eher aus Versehen zu einem Dalek-Killer gemacht, als dieser versuchte, Clara Oswald und die Besatzung eines Schiffes zu retten. (Into the Dalek) *Die Testimony Foundation wurde auf New Earth im Jahr 5.000.000.012 gegründet. Der Zehnte Doctor wird während seiner ersten Reise mit Rose Tyler ebenfalls nach New Earth kommen, jedoch elf Jahre später. (New Earth) *Kurz vor der Regeneration des Ersten Doctors hört man Ood Sigmas Lied, welches den Zehnten Doctor bis kurz vor seiner Regeneration begleitet hat. (The End of Time) *Der Doctor erlangt die Erinnerungen zurück, die von Clara Oswald zu seinem eigenen Schutz gelöscht wurden. (Hell Bent) *Gegenüber der unechten Bill Potts (da diese ein Glas-Avatar ist) gibt der Doctor zu, dass er ihren geschenkten Teppich fürchterlich fand und nur vorgab ihn gut zu finden. (The Pilot) *Die Regeneration vom Zwölften in den Dreizehnten Doctor beschädigt die TARDIS-Konsole, genau wie es bei der Regeneration des Zehnten in den Elften der Fall gewesen war, was zu dem Ergebnis führt, dass die TARDIS unkontrollierbar wird und abstürzt. (The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour) *Genau wie es damals bei der ersten Regeneration des Doctors der Fall gewesen ist, rutscht der neuen Inkarnation der Ring der vorherigen Inkarnation vom Finger. (The Power of the Daleks) *Es bleibt offen, in welchem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis Cpt. Lethbridge-Stewart zu Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart steht. Weitere Anspielungen *Captain Lethbridge-Stewart und der deutsche Soldat liegen sich mit gezogenen Waffen in einem Bombenkegel gegenüber und wollen sich einander nicht töten. Eine ähnliche Stelle existiert im kriegskritischen Buch Im Westen nichts Neues. Hintergrundinformationen *Nach The End of Time und The Time of the Doctor ist das die dritte Regenerationsfolge, die das Wort Time im Namen trägt. *Das erste Mal seit dem Serienneustart wird eine neue Variante des Regenerationseffekts verwendet. Statt Energie, die unkontrolliert hervorschießt, ist diese hier eher gebündelt, was ihren zerstörerischen Effekt verstärkt. *Der Witz mit Nardoles unsichtbaren Haar geht auf einen In-Joke des Produktionsteams hervor. So meinten Steven Moffat und Matt Lucas in einer der After Shows der 10. Staffel einmal, dass Nardole Haare habe, er diese aber wegen seiner Brille als einziger sehen kann. *Die Bemerkung des Zwölften Doctors, dass nur Kinder unter bestimmten Umständen seinen Namen verstehen können, geht auf eine Theorie von Peter Capaldi zurück, die er auf einer Pressekonferenz zu The Pilot geäußert hat. *Die Säulen, die man im Kontrollraum des Ersten Doctors sehen kann, wurden auch tatsächlich für das originale Set von 1963 genutzt und standen seitdem im Lager herum. Hinter den Kulissen *Toby Whithouse ist erst der zweite Autor der Serie, der auch als Schauspieler tätig wurde. Der einzige andere Drehbuchautor, der diese Ehre hatte, war Mark Gatiss. *Dass die TARDIS am Ende der Episode durch die Regeneration in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, war nicht Moffats ursprüngliche Idee, sondern stammt von seinem Nachfolger Chris Chibnall. Dieser fragte ihn, ob er die Explosionen im Kontrollraum der TARDIS schreiben könnte, damit sein Doctor genau wie Moffats neuer Doctor mit einem neuen Kontrollraum-Set und neuer Konsolenrequisite starten konnte. *Genau wie es bei The End of Time war, wo Moffat von seinem Vorgänger Russell T Davies übernommen und die Szenen des Elften Doctors geschrieben hat, wurde auch hier alles, was den Dreizehnten Doctor betrifft, von seinem Nachfolger geschrieben und zu ihm geschickt. *Das Ende des Zwölften Doctors, bei dem Capaldi sich sozusagen verabschiedet, wurde über einen ganzen Tag mehrmals gedreht und jedes Mal etwas optimiert, um Capaldi genügend Freiraum für seine Performance zu geben. *Während der Dreharbeiten zum Prolog der Episode und der Regeneration des Ersten Doctors, die einen Teil der verloren gegangenen vierten Episode von The Tenth Planet nachstellt, kam bei einigen Leuten die Frage auf, ob man nicht alle verlorenen Episoden der Serie nachdrehen könnte. Diese Frage verstärkte sich, da Regisseurin Talalay weite Teile der Episode nachgedreht hat, weil niemand wusste, wie viel von dem Material für das Weihnachtsspecial gebraucht wurde. Letztendlich einigte man sich aber darauf, dass das nicht möglich wäre. *Laut Mark Gatiss ist Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart der Großvater von Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, dies wiederspricht jedoch Aussagen in anderen Medien. *Als Moffat auf der Suche nach dem Schauspieler für den deutschen Soldaten war, beschloss er mit Toby Whithouse einen weiteren wichtigen Drehbuchschreiber des Produktionsteams reinzuholen. Moffat beschrieb diese Entscheidung als "Darstellung, wie es während Besprechungen zwischen den einzelnen Autoren zugeht". *Obwohl bereits für Hell Bent das originale Kontrollraumset nachgebaut wurde, baute man es für diese Episode nochmal neu. Größtenteils kam das wegen eines kleinen Fehlers, der sich beim ersten Set eingeschlichen hatte: Die Tür war zu klein. Zum anderen wurde es gemacht, weil das Set generell ein klein wenig umstrukturiert wurde. Nur die Konsole ist noch der "originale" erste Nachbau. *Gatiss schafftes es, nach einer Wette mit Capaldi, eine der originalen Jacken von Jon Pertwee aus seiner privaten Sammlung aufs Set zu schmuggeln. Man kann sie während der Abschiedsworte des Zwölften Doctors an einem Kleiderständer im Hintergrund hängen sehen. *Am letzten Arbeitstag von Peter Capaldi und Steven Moffat waren die Ehefrauen der beiden anwesend. Die gesamte Stimmung am Set war allgemein rührselig bedrückt, was u.a. durch ein Geschenk Capaldis an Moffat verstärkt wurde. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Scriptseite von Listen, auf welcher die Szene gezeichnet war, in welcher der Doctor mit Rupert Pink spricht. en:Twice Upon a Time (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Erster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Weihnachten) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)